


Fuck Off

by CreativeBuzz



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Avoidance, Eric is a petty bitch, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Otis would like this to be over now, Sweet!Adam, crackfic, desperate Adam, jealous!adam, lowkey stalking, maybe highkey stalking, or this felt like a crackfic while i was writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeBuzz/pseuds/CreativeBuzz
Summary: Eric's avoiding Adam. Otis is caught in the middle. Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Fuck Off

**Author's Note:**

> We all love a bit of jealous!Adam, don't we? I aim to please. 
> 
> Submit fic requests to @effoffqueen on tumblr.
> 
> If you're a fan of my writing and would like me to beta-read or edit your own fiction, check out my website, YourEnglishMajorFriend.com. I also offer proofreading and academic editing services as well!

Eric hadn’t felt dread in the pit of his stomach when he looked at Adam for a long time. He’d thought the days of turning the other way when he saw him in the hallway, or tucking tail out of the lunchroom, or faking conversations with strangers, were over. 

Apparently not. 

“Otis. Otis.” Eric gripped his best friend’s arm and steered him away from their school’s front entrance. “Nope. We cannot go that way.” 

His scrawny friend was loathe to fight against Eric’s strong grip, so he allowed himself to be dragged. “Why can’t we go that way?” 

Eric, half-hidden behind Otis’ frame (though not really hidden at all, given his bright fuchsia ensemble), sighed. “I’m not speaking to Adam right now. It’s a long story. Don’t really have time to get into it—”

“We have plenty of time,” Otis interrupted. And—if they were going to circumvent the school to go through the back entrance—they did. 

“Yes, well I don’t want to get worked up, Otis! I’m already sweating. Listen… I just don’t want to see him right now, alright?” 

“Fine, fine.” Otis nodded. “We can go the back way.” 

*

Otis jumped three feet off the ground when a hand came down on the locker next to his head. He had to work to keep the pee inside his body. 

“Adam. Nice to see you,” he said. 

The taller boy leaned down and put his face an inch from Otis’. “Where’s Trombona?” 

Otis cast his gaze anywhere but Adam’s large, looming face. Everyone else in the hallway conducted their business as usual, oblivious or uncaring to his predicament. “How would I know? I mean, he could be anywhere.” 

Adam squinted. “You always meet here. Every day. At your lockers. Between first and second. Now, where is he?” 

“Ah—” Otis stalled. Over Adam’s shoulder, at the very end of the hall, Eric was attempting to mouth something to Otis. Except, he was throwing in confusing hand signals and… Ultimately, it seemed to be something like: “throw him off my trail” or “cover for me.” Otis lost his bearings for a second and made the mistake of nodding. 

Adam whipped his head in Eric’s direction. Eric, in a show of speed that really was quite impressive, took off like the Tasmanian devil. However, not before Adam’s eyes caught a flash of familiar fuchsia. Using Otis’ body as a spring board, Adam pushed off and sprinted down the hall after him. 

Otis took a moment to catch his breath. Those two were going to be the death of him. 

*

“How did you manage to get away?” Otis asked. 

Eric smiled mischievously. “I hid in a janitor’s closet. Pretty smart, right? I got my foot stuck in a bucket, but I came out smelling like a breath mint.” 

Otis shook his head. “How long are you going to avoid him?” 

“Until I feel he’s learned his lesson. Which, knowing Adam, could take a long time.” Eric shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth and rubbed the excess oil on his hands onto Otis’ bedspread. 

“Hey,” Otis reprimanded. Eric chuckled. “Are you going to tell me why all this is even necessary?” 

“No…” Eric trailed off, uncharacteristically quiet for once. “It’s private.” 

Otis powered on the PlayStation. “Alright.” His phone started ringing. He answered. “Hello?” 

“Hello, Darling.” It was his mum. Weird. He could’ve swore she’d just been downstairs. 

“Hey. Uh, what’s up?” 

“I have Adam here at the door. He’s wants to know if Eric is here.” 

Otis’ eyes went wide. “Adam’s downstairs?”

Eric’s mouth fell open and a few kernels of popcorn fell out. “What?!”

“Tell him he’s not here!” Otis shouted into the phone. 

“Really? Well, alright then…” Otis heard his mum speaking quietly and then— “Oh. Well. Otis, he’s coming upstairs.” 

“He’s—fuck!” Otis turned to Eric. “Get under the bed!” 

“What?” His friend was moving way too slow. He could already hear Adam’s hulking footsteps on the stairwell. 

“Under the bed! Now!” 

Eric maneuvered himself underneath Otis’s bed while Otis quickly hid Eric’s controller. Half a millisecond later, Adam burst through his bedroom door. 

“New kid,” he said, as though it was quite normal for him to be there, panting, in his doorway. 

“Adam.” Otis leaned back on his bedspread, semi-casual. “What can I do for you?” 

Adam’s eyes scanned the room. “Is Eric here?” 

“Uh, no. No, he’s not.” 

“Then why is his bike out front of your house?” Adam asked, surreptitiously pushing open Otis’ closet. 

“He left it here,” Otis offered. 

Adam stared at him blankly. “And just walked off, did he? On foot?” 

“No, no. He was… picked up.” Otis could see Adam’s entire body go tense. 

“By who?” The other boy asked. 

“I—I really don’t know. Eric just said he had somewhere to be and asked if he could leave his bike here.” 

Otis breathed a sigh of relief when his mother appeared in his doorway. “Adam, as much as we’d welcome your company another time, I think this particular visit has come to an end.” 

Adam did one last scan of Otis’ bedroom. “Sorry for breaking into your house, Ms. Jean. I will be taking Eric’s bike, ‘cause I need an excuse to sit outside his house until nightfall. Alright.” He held up two lackadaisical fingers. “Peace.” Then exited. 

Otis and Jean watched him go. Jean, bemused. Otis, sweating profusely. When the downstairs front door shut, Eric slid his head out from under the bed. He looked angry. 

“Why did you tell him I was “picked up,” Otis? You know how jealous Adam gets. God. Now he’s going to be ten times worse.” 

Otis held out his arms. “That was hard! He was staring and I—I just did you a favor!” 

“Yeah.” Eric coughed. “Thanks. Looks like I’m spending the night.” 

Otis put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. Unbelievable. 

*

Eric, despite Adam’s best efforts, managed to avoid him the entire rest of the school week. As the days trickled by, Adam adopted more and more of his previous antagonistic qualities. He stalked the halls in search of someone to push or pummel. His teachers complained he was uninterested, unruly, and frankly—unmanageable. A perpetual scowl lined his normally handsome face. By Friday, he was emanating the silent-but-terrifying aura of a rabid dog. 

“This is getting ridiculous, Eric! Just talk to him,” Otis pleaded. His plea, however, fell on deaf ears. 

Eric shook his head. “I can push this further.” 

Otis decided right then and there—he couldn’t stand anymore of this. 

He wouldn’t. 

*

“Where are you taking me?” Eric asked. It was Saturday and Otis was leading him through a copse of trees in the forest half-way between both of their houses. 

“I told you. It’s a secret.” Otis was glad Eric couldn’t see his face. 

“Oooo. Love a good secret.” Eric gasped. “Did you find a dead body? Eww. I don’t want to see that. No, thank you. Or did you find treasure? Are we going to a hidden waterfall?” 

“Stop guessing,” Otis said. “We’re here.” 

The two boys emerged into a shaded clearing. In the middle of the glade was a make-shift campsite, equipped with a raging bonfire, a two-person tent, and poorly hung tea lights. 

“What’s this?” Eric asked, a note of excitement in his voice. “Are we camping? Is this the surprise?” 

Otis blinked. “No.” 

Adam rose from out the tent, a sheepish expression on his face. 

“Oh, no, you didn’t.” Eric turned abruptly to leave. 

“You take one more step, Trombona, and I’ll fucking cut your legs off.” Adam called, terrifyingly serious. 

Eric stopped in his tracks and sent a withering glare in Otis’ direction. His friend mouthed, ‘sorry’. Eric spun in place, directing his ire at his boyfriend instead. “I’m not ready to talk to you.” 

“Yeah?” Adam asked, approaching swiftly. “I could give a fuck about whether you’re ready to talk. This has been the worst week of my life, so you’re going to stay and you’re going to fucking talk to me whether you like it or not.” 

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat. “It’s been the worst week of your life?” 

The taller boy nodded. He stopped a foot away from Eric and held his hands in front of his body like he didn’t know what to do with them if they weren’t holding his boyfriend. “I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t wank. Your stupid face kept popping up in my head every second and… I missed you.” 

Eric twisted in place but, in the end, couldn’t resist the urge to move closer and wrap his arms around Adam’s neck. “You really missed me?” 

Adam rolled his eyes, but his hands wrapped themselves tightly around Eric’s waist. “Yeah.” 

Eric humphed. “Well. Looks like someone’s not going to tell me to “fuck off” anymore, are they?” 

Otis started. “Wait—is that what this was all about? Adam telling you to “fuck off”?” 

Eric nodded. “He also said I was “too clingy.” Can you believe that?” 

Otis actually choked on his disbelief. While he was coughing, Adam said, “You’re not too clingy, Trombona. You’re just the right amount of clingy.” 

“I’m not clingy at all. Stop using that word,” Eric demanded. 

“I can’t. I—I can’t.” Otis couldn’t even get out a full sentence. 

“Hey, thanks mate, for setting this up and everything. But uh—fuck off, will you?” Adam said, jerking his head in the direction they’d come. 

Otis nodded and quickly began his trek home. Behind him, he could hear his best friend making up with his boyfriend. 

“What else did you miss about me?” 

“I missed your curly whirlies. Regular curly whirlies don’t taste the same. I only want yours.” 

“And what else?” 

“I missed your lips. So fucking soft. And—and the way you scratch just behind my ear.” 

“Like this?” 

“Ah, just like that.” 

Otis put his hands over his ears and ran the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cringe. 
> 
> I love it.


End file.
